Jon
| tribes = | place = 5th | alliances = | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 16 | days = 47 |strikes = }} Jon is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Jon (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: jon#5242 Current Timezone: CST Who are you and why should cast you?: "Hi I'm Jon, short for Jonathan. People usually call me by either, I don't really care. I'm a freshman in college and I'm 18 years old. You should cast me because I'm an enigma, you don't know what my next move is, but it will (hopefully) keep you on the edge of your seat." What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "The thing that motivates me in life is the fear of failing and disappointing myself and others. I strive to make myself better each day, a little bit at a time. My impression on the world is that we're all nobodies living, and the only way to make a "name" for yourself is to do something extraordinary or impacting someone else in any way." What are your strengths and what are your weaknesses?: "So, my strengths are that I'm mostly a laidback person, and I can talk to anyone easily. I feel like I can tolerate a lot of people, as I don't necessarily hate anyone or dislike anyone. But for my weaknesses, I would say that I'm too trusting and naive at times. I know this could be a good thing; however, I tend to see the good in people over the negatives." How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "Um, I think I'm more of a mess lol. I wouldn't really identify myself as a hero or a villain. However, some people marked me as a villain because back then, I was known to get into petty fights with everyone and calling people out. But I have changed, but who knows, maybe there will be a minor argument this game. I don't know if I'm a hero/healer/hustler, but based on those three, I would say I'm more of a healer. In my opinion, healers can be seen as support beans, and although I can make big moves, there are a lot of times, where I'm there for backup and support. I'm definitely more of a beauty over the other two (lol). I legit only have one braincell left in my brain and I'm not the best at competitions (some yes, but a lot no). When I play ORGs, I tend to go 1-on-1 with the majority of the people there, and find 1-2 alliances within. For the first few tribals, I usually play low key because my goal is to make it to the end, and if I play hard at first, I'm going to be seen as a target. i'm usually forgiving and don't hold grudges, but you really shouldn't cross me, unless you want to be dead meat." Who is your idol?: "My survivor idol is Courtney from China and Heroes vs. Villains. She was the thinnest, however, she lasted for a long time. Plus, she was really entertaining, and she has the charisma and aura that makes you want to root for her at all times. But other than that, I don't think I have any idols in real life. Like I admire people, but not to the point, where I idolize them in any ways (if that makes sense). But I guess WWE female superstars." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Rhessi Category:Umbriel Category:Online